Data storage systems commonly include one or more recording heads that read and write information to a recording medium. It is often desirable to have a relatively small distance or spacing between a recording head and its associated media. This distance or spacing is known as “fly height” or “head-to-media spacing.” By reducing the head-to-media spacing, a recording head is commonly better able to both read and write to a medium.
One factor that may improve the ability to reduce head-to-media spacing is the ability to determine or measure the head-to-media spacing and to detect when contact occurs. For instance, more accurate and/or more repeatable methods of determining head-to-media spacing may allow for head-to-media spacing to be reduced. Previous efforts to measure head-to-media spacing have included detecting increased vibrations associated with a recording head making physical contact with a recording medium.